Orans
by Oceanna
Summary: Tu es là, dans la chapelle et tu pries. Que demandes-tu, toi qui ne crois plus en Dieu ?" Un détour dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Allen, avant l'offensive du Comte des derniers chapitres... Où l'ombre du quatorzième se fait de plus en plus pressante...


A/N : Je ne commenterai pas sur le retard qui s'accumule avec mes acrostiches. Dès qu'on a le fin mot du passé de Kanda, je vous jure que je m'y remets !

Pour ce one-shot... Déjà, le titre : «orans». C'est du latin du verbe orare qui signifie prier. La traduction est «priant». Oui. J'admets que je ne voulais pas me lancer à traduire du gérondif, étant donné que je ne connais pas ce temps. Il est assez noir, donc je conseille à toute personne susceptible aux coups de blues de l'éviter. Pour ceux qui restent (et pour qui je me suis dit qu'il fallait offrir une fin plus optimiste... ^^)... Euh, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas croyante et que mes références minimes à la religion peuvent être faussées. Si vous avez une remarque sur ce point, je ne me vexerait aucunement et je vous remercierai avec chaleur ^^ Enjoy !

Note : Je suis Hoshino Katsura et j'ai eu envie d'écrire en français sur ce site. Bien sûr, et Kanda fantasme toutes les nuits à propos d'Allen... Donc non, rien ne m'appartient (ouf)

* * *

_**Orans**_

Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dans une chapelle. Très longtemps. Tu as oublié ce que les inscriptions en latin veulent dire. Tu ne sais même plus comment il faut prier et tu restes à genoux devant une icône en ruine, les mains jointes. Tu espères que Dieu t'entendra quand même. Même si tu n'y crois qu'à moitié.

Tu ne lui demandes pas beaucoup.

Tu pourrais lui demander un miracle, qu'il fasse cesser ces morts inutiles. Qu'il sauve les exorcistes et tous les autres membres de la Congrégation en faisant cesser cette guerre. Tu sais bien que toutes les horreurs que tu as vu ici, que toute l'inhumanité qui suinte de ces murs trop noirs, sont le résultat de ces morts et de ces batailles. Tu connais les ravages de la désespérance et de l'urgence qui a conduit tous les scientifiques à remiser leur morale au placard pour la survie de tous. Tu connais ces sentiments et tu les pardonnes, et tu es sûr que Dieu les pardonne aussi, même pour ta foi vacillante. Et tu pries, parce que tu songes qu'ils sont aussi coupables que toi, qui tue des êtres humains en conscience pour les libérer sans savoir qu'elle délivrance tu leur proposes. Mais cela ne te dérange pas : tu es fort. Oui, tu es fort. Tu as accepté ce devoir depuis des années, tu as accepté de ne jamais oublier que tu as tué pour un idéal et que c'est la seule chose qui te maintient sur cette route. Quel idéal, pourrais-tu te demander, mais tu fais taire cette pensée insidieuse.

Tu pourrais lui demander de préserver les personnes qui te sont chères. Les noms et les visages dansent devant ton visage, et tu ne saurais qui choisir. Lenalee ? Cher sourire, chère naïveté. Lavi ? Chère désinvolture, cher humour. Kanda ? Cher mépris –oui cher malgré tout– chère antipathie. Komui... La ronde se poursuit sans fin et tu ne sais lesquels dire et lesquels taire. Bien entendu, tu ne veux sacrifier personne, mais tous les sauver, c'est bien trop demander. Lui demander de tous les sauver, serait la preuve d'une arrogance que tu n'as pas. Si tu pouvais porter tous leurs maux, la vie serait tellement plus belle. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est un souhait pieux. Que tu es incapable de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Et que même si c'était le cas, ils trouveraient tous des soucis à rajouter à ton bagage, jusqu'à détruire ta sensibilité –ton cœur. Jusqu'à te détruire, toi.

Tu pourrais lui demander de tuer le Comte. De le bannir, comme il a bannit Lucifer autrefois, pour le punir de son arrogance. Le Comte a bien commis la même erreur, alors pourquoi est-il encore sur terre ? Mais tu sais que si Dieu t'entend, il ne prendra pas bien tes propos. Alors tu évites de lui demander pourquoi les Noah sont toujours présents, et pourquoi sont-ils si puissants. Pourquoi il laisse aux humains le soin de se charger de leur extermination -oui extermination. Tu n'as pas peur des mots, toi qui t'acharnes à voir des lambeaux d'humanité en tous, et tu oses dire que la bataille finale sera un bain de sang. Que, comme tous les carnages, il n'aura de sens que pour les générations futures, celles pour qui le bien et le mal de cette époque seront des données claires, et qui n'imaginent pas qu'on doive faire le mal pour faire le bien et inversement. Tu t'es déjà préparé à cet aboutissement. Tu sais que tu es assez fort pour le supporter. Et que tu seras présent, à tout prix, parce que tu sais que tu dois défaire le Comte. Personne ne pourra te décharger de ton devoir. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'embrasser et de t'y tenir en te convaincant qu'il s'agit de ton propre choix, fait en conscience.

Tu pourrais lui demander de pardonner tous ces akumas. De leur permettre le paradis. De ne pas les faire passer par le purgatoire, n'ont-ils pas pu expier leur péchés dans leur tâche ordonnée par le Comte ? Insolent serais-tu de prier pour ce pardon-là ! Il n'est pas le tien et ne le sera jamais ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui est coupable ou non, tous seront jugés. Et ta voix ne sera qu'un souffle de vent dans les saules à ce moment-là. Tu seras jugé avec eux, et la décision sera implacable. Lui seul accordera sa grâce ou non. Et, tous égaux, vous obéirez. Tu n'as pas d'autres alternatives.

Tu ne lui demandes pas le pouvoir de tous les sauver. Tu le voudrais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu ne l'oses. Tu ne crois plus aux sauveurs depuis longtemps. Ils déçoivent toujours ces sauveurs, parce qu'ils sont humains. Dieu agit caché, c'est bien connu, et les humains... Tous ont leurs faiblesses, tous ont leur limites. Tous. Tu n'y fais par exception. Tu pourrais être leur sauveur, tu en as bien conscience. Tu es le seul qui a le pouvoir de s'opposer au Comte lui même –même si tu ignores si ta puissance est capable de valoir la sienne. Oui, tu pourrais être leur sauveur, même sans intervention divine ! Mais non, tu le sais bien, toi, que ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu étais leur sauveur, alors tu pourrais enfin tendre la main vers les akumas sans recevoir de regards noirs. Tu pourrais ôter le gant de ta main gauche en étant toujours sûr de ne pas voir de gestes dégoûtés. Tu n'es pas leur sauveur, tu portes ta croix comme tous ici bas ; tu t'es fait simplement un devoir de la porter en souriant.

Tu pourrais lui demander la certitude que tu agis pour le bien général. Ce serait tellement plus simple si tu pouvais agir avec la certitude que quand tous les Noahs disparaîtront, la vie sera meilleure. Mais tu connais Leverrier et tu suppose que tous les autres membres du Vatican sont de la même trempe. Les hommes n'ont pas besoin du Comte pour s'auto-détruire. Tu le sais depuis longtemps même si tu refuses d'y croire. Tu voudrais bien être certain que tout finira bien, que tout finira un jour. Mais tu sais le premier qu'il n'y a aucune certitude. Que tu mourras peut-être avant de pouvoir envisager cette fin... Même si tu l'imagines. Tu serais... au bras de Lenalee, Lavi marcherait devant vous, les mains dans les poches en train de plaisanter, Kanda, vous suivrait en grommelant des jurée d'injures, puis viendrait Komui et Komurin XIX, puis Marie et Miranda et Krory et tous les autres de la section scientifiques, une succession de visages joyeux –heureux. Mais ce n'est qu'une utopie. Combien de ceux que tu avais imaginé la première fois sont déjà morts ? Alors non, tu ne demandes pas une belle certitude dans laquelle tu obéirais aveuglement comme un fanatique.

Tu demandes beaucoup moins. Tu lui demandes simplement un peu d'espoir. Oui, tu es agenouillé, là, dans cette antique chapelle, toi qui n'a pas prié depuis des années, toi qui ne crois même plus en un dieu, et tu lui demandes avec ton reste de candeur un peu d'espoir. Tu lui demandes juste ça. Ni miracle, ne révélation. Juste un peu d'espoir pour pouvoir continuer à relever la tête et à vous battre de toutes vos forces, sans que le sentiment de votre inutilité ne vous anéantisse. Vous avez tous de la volonté à revendre, mais l'espoir... L'espoir est en train de flétrir, tu le sais bien. Il tremble quand vous tentez de le toucher pour vous réchauffer à sa lumière. Un peu d'espoir, oui, un vrai espoir et pas cette espérance clignotante qui risque à tout moment de s'éteindre. Espoir à propos de quoi ? Cela n'a aucune importance. La victoire, la survivance, un lendemain... N'importe lequel ferait l'affaire. Juste quelque chose qui vous donne la force de vous en saisir à pleine main et de vous y accrocher. Quelque chose qui puisse faire sens à tous vous combats, à tous ces carnages, le reflet de l'idéal que décrit Lavi dans ses archives, si tenu par les combats qu'il ne peut plus qu'être cet espoir. Même s'il est en train de s'éteindre au fil des morts et des souvenirs qui remontent et qui ne forment plus que le tableau d'un drame amer.

Oui, tu demandes juste un peu d'espoir. Et tes mains tremblent à cette formulation, la maudite comme la normale, tremblent parce qu'il ne te reste que l'espoir et qu'il ne doit pas être broyé par la vie que tu mènes. Oui, tu pourrais te réfugier derrière le bien général, comme Krory ou Miranda, ou Lenalee. Oui, tu pourrais te réfugier derrière le sens du devoir, comme Komui ou Kanda. Oui, tu pourrais prendre simplement du recul sur tout cela et l'oublier dès que tu peux ne plus voir d'Akuma, mais... Ce ne serait pas toi. Ce ne serait pas toi de ne plus porter le fardeau de toutes ces morts. Ce ne serait pas toi de ne plus rechercher l'humain en tous ceux qui te font face. Ce ne serait pas toi de ne plus te soucier des autres, dans leur totalité, et d'annihiler ce qu'il te reste d'égoïsme –vraiment ?– pour les sauver.

C'est la seule chose qui peut te mener de l'avant, cet espoir que tu demandes. Tu as la conscience aiguë que vous n'êtes que des marionnettes qui s'agitent en vain, et tu veux quand même croire que ces marionnettes arriveront à quelque chose, n'importe quelle chose qu'elles ne regretteraient pas. Même si c'est impossible. Parce que vous êtes tous des humains.

Oui, un peu d'espoir, ce n'est pas trop demander, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu d'espoir pour te soutenir quand tu vacilles, un peu d'espoir pour redonner vie à ton sourire. Ce n'est pas trop demander ?

Un peu d'espoir comme ça tu pourrais enfin me faire taire, mon petit ange. Cette voix distordue qui te hantes la nuit, qui te rend insomniaque, c'est la mienne. Celle qui te grignote peut à peu l'espoir que tu dresses entre ma bouche et ton oreille pour ne pas m'écouter. Celle qui reste réaliste et bornée malgré toutes tes belles phrases, c'est moi, petit Séraphin.

Tu as beau vouloir ne pas m'écouter, je parlerai quand même. C'est inutile de te débattre, c'est inutile de revenir ici, dans ce lieu qui te rappelle un souvenir passé de ton enfance –ton innocence– pour tenter de me faire taire.

Petit ange, pourquoi te débattre encore ? Je suis là. Je suis puissant. Avec moi, tu pourrais tous les sauver... Je pourrais te laisser faire et me taire. Il faut juste que tu me promettes de me laisser sortir bien gentiment quand tu rencontreras le Comte. Tu seras soulagé si c'est moi qui porte le poids de sa chute, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, petit ange, inutile de te cacher. Ce sont des belles phrases que tu te répètes, comme tout à l'heure quand tu demandais de l'espoir. Ce sont des belles phrases et elles ne peuvent pas me faire taire. Surtout maintenant.

Parce que je m'accroche à toi, petit Séraphin. Je suis la mélodie obsédante de tes souvenirs de Mana, je suis celui qui creuse l'abîme sous tes pieds. Je suis celui qui t'as enlevé l'espoir d'avoir été seulement aimé par Mana, celui qui a rendu ton maître si distant avec toi. Je suis celui qui effraie tes interlocuteurs quand tu leur parles, celui qui te fait peur parce que je risque de venir piétiner toutes tes belles aspirations. Pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire, petit ange. Je veux que tu sois tout seul. Là, tu seras à ma merci. Là... j'aurais gagné.

Ah, petit ange, tu voudrais que je me taise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tombé à genoux et tu retiens tes hurlements pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Oui, si tu hurles on te retiendra. On ne te laissera plus rien faire parce que tu seras la cible à abattre, le traître en puissance.

Oui, plaque tes mains devant ta bouche pour retenir ta plainte. Je ne me tairai pas tant que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Tu n'es rien petit ange pour moi. Tu es une gène –oh, si j'avais le pouvoir de te détruire...

"Oi, Moyashi !"

L'interjection me coupe et te coupes. Tu le relèves sur des jambes flageolantes.

"C'est Allen, Bakanda, soupires-tu dans une tentative de donner le change.

-Che !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-L'autre gradé veut te voir, grogne-t-il. Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit important, pour que je doive te débusquer dans..."

Il regarde autour de lui tandis que mes dents grincent de frustration. Pourquoi est-il apparut maintenant ? Mon petit ange était en train de commencer à m'écouter ! Pourquoi faut-il que quelques mots et un visage connu –pas même aimé– puissent encore de me retrancher dans un recoin de ton cerveau où je ne peux que monologuer ?

"... dans ce machin en ruine ? Che. Même toi tu devrais avoir plus de bon sens que ça !"

Tu souris à moitié et j'ai envie de hurler. Pourquoi un sourire sincère maintenant ? Pourquoi ??? Et tu reviens dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, un sourire au coin des lèvres, saluant les visages connus d'un air serein, souriant aux inconnus.

Pourquoi ? J'étais sur le point de réussir ? Alors pourquoi m'ignores-tu maintenant ? Il y a quelques minute, tu t'abandonnais à ma voix... Comment arrives-tu à m'oublier si facilement ?

Bon sang, et comment vais-je faire, moi, pour achever mon but si tu réagis comme ça, hein ?


End file.
